Memories
by funni neko
Summary: After the Battle of Five where everyone survived - Thorin admits he was an ass and Bilbo admits he was a little hasty and they are both stupid, and they will stay together now thank you. Cue in couple years later when Thorin is ruling Erebor and Bilbo is his mate - esteemed and respected, and he rather likes his life now. Until some stupid accident renders Bilbo unconscious.
1. Prologue

**Memories**

**Prologue**

Dwarfs were celebrating and singing loudly as they celebrated their victory against the smaug.

"Bilbo come sing with us." Filli said as he let out a laugh and smiled at the hobbit.

"Sorry I can't sing." Bilbo tells him with that everyone went back to the celebration except for Thorin and Bilbo who was staring at each other speaking unspoken words.

* * *

"Why did you try to betray us?" Thorin pondered as he thought back to the hobbit that was once in his company. He had grown fond of the little man, he had accepted him into his family and slowly began to fall in love with him.

"Why did you betray us." Thorin asked once more as he stood up eyebrows furrowed close together his jaw and fingers clench at his side.

"I did not want to betray you Thorin." Bilbo said as he approached Thorin from behind with a sad smile onto his face.

"Then why did you do it?" Thorin asked walking over to the hobbit towering over him.

"You would not understand my reasoning so please try to forgive me even if you do not know my reason."Bilbo pleaded.

"You ask for my forgiveness yet you won't tell me the reason behind your betrayal."

"Yes, I know after everything we been through I have no right to say this but I love you Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo said walking foward and placing a kiss on his lips.

"It true I may have acted a little rash." Thorin said as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist.

"We both were, so don't worry about it Thorin." Bilbo says as he smiled at him.

* * *

Thorin felt his inside began to go to war with each other trying to kill and dominate the other emotions that raged inside of him. Thorin took a deep breath and closed his eyes before slowly opening them. "I love you too." Thorin said finally accepting Bilbo back into his family. Thorin leaned forward to give Bilbo the most heated kiss leaving him breathless as there eyes went hazy with lust and the quickly went back to each other desperate for each others touch.

Thorin gently moved Bilbo down on the bed as he left kisses on his thighs and legs.

Bilbo was bright red as Thorin had gripped his pale pink cheeks not to mention spreading them apart in order for him to leaned forward to lick the Hobbit's puckered hole. Bilbo moaned loudly as he shivered went down his spine. Thorin then pressed his break through his first barrier.

"Thorin." Bilbo groaned out as he pulled onto his hair slightly. Thorin ignored Bilbo just continued to pleasure the Hobbit. Bilbo panted his breath visible on the cold winter night. Thorin was licking and stroking Bilbo's hole with his tongue. Bilbo screamed the dwarf's name as he came.

Thorin leaned down to kiss Bilbo with all the passion he could muster up into that one kiss before pulling away. "Are you sure about this, Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he pulled away to take in some air.

"Yes, I never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Bilbo panted as he pulled Thorin into another kiss. Thorin hand trailing over his already bare chest from there other activities that night.

Thorin reached over to grab a bottle of lube and lubed his fingers up before moving in between Bilbo's milky white thighs. Carefully Thorin pushed in a single digit into his hole carefully twisting and turn the finger as well as curling and uncurling his finger. Bilbo moaned as he felt another finger inside of him but caused him to tense slightly at the intrusion.

"Relax, Bilbo." Thorin said placing a kiss on the Hobbit's forehead. The hobbit forced himself to relax as he felt the dwarf open and closing his finger in a scissoring motion stretching him.

Thorin the add the last finger and began to move his finger in and out of the hobbit's hole searching for the spot that would make the Hobbit see stars. So at next angle he found what he was looking for, Bilbo moaning Thorin name as the dwarf brushed against that spot.

Bilbo whined as Thorin removed his fingers and slicked up his throbbing erection an gentle positioned himself at Bilbo hole. "You ready Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Yes more than anything." Bilbo panted out. Thorin let out a deep breath before slowly pushing inside. Bilbo going rigid as he felt pain swell.

"You have to relax or else it will hurt even more." Thorin said, as he stilled his movements allowing Bilbo to get accustomed to his size before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Bilbo was groaning and moaning in pleasure as he felt Thorin go deeper and deeper inside him with ever thrust.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he felt Thorin hit his special spot. Thorin smiled before rocking against that spot once more causing him to call out his name.

Thorin felt his peak getting closer and closer with each push. "Thorin!" Bilbo screamed as he came all over there chest.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called out as he came deep within Bilbo.

* * *

**A/N: I Hope all of you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please Leave Reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: Love is a Beautiful Thing

**Chapter 1: Love is a Beautiful Thing**

Thorin stood awkwardly at the center of the lonely mountain waiting for his partner to arrive to begin the ceremony. When finally the doors opened and there was Bilbo in an all white dress attire. Then he gracefully made his way over to Thorin and gave him a small smile.

The Ceremony began with Gandalf talking and giving the history of both Thorin and Bilbo's.

"We have all gathered here together to witness the Union between, The Dwarf King of Lonely Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, and The hobbit that once resided at the Shire Bilbo Baggins."

The Dwarfs citizens came up one offering there gift of blessing to there King and his attendant. Once that was over Thorin and Bilbo exchanged a kiss before the feast had begun. Bilbo and Thorin quickly ate there fill and retired for there room for the night.

"I love you." Thorin said, kissing Bilbo's forehead as the Hobbit snuggled close to Thorin's chest.

"I love you too." Bilbo responded.

"Strip." He said simply.

The Hobbit paused, and turned slowly to face him. "Huh-?"

Thorin said nothing as he began to strip himself from his clothes and turned to see Bilbo fumbling over his buttons, a look of nervous anticipation on his face.

When he had dropped his last sock onto the pile of garments on the floor, Bilbo let him stand there awkwardly for a second, enjoying the blush that settled on the detective's cheekbones and the way his fingers and feet twitched and moved constantly as he waited to be instructed.

Thorin stood up and took Bilbo by the hand and led him towards the far corner of the room. He gestured for the submissive to kneel, and he did so immediately. Looking up at him, Thorin could see the recognition in Bilbo's eyes.

"You ready Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Yes more than anything." Bilbo panted out. Thorin let out a deep breath before slowly pushing inside. Bilbo going rigid as he felt pain swell.

"You have to relax or else it will hurt even more." Thorin said, as he stilled his movements allowing Bilbo to get accustomed to his size before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Bilbo was groaning and moaning in pleasure as he felt Thorin go deeper and deeper inside him with ever thrust.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he felt Thorin hit his special spot. Thorin smiled before rocking against that spot once more causing him to call out his name.

Thorin felt his peak getting closer and closer with each push. "Thorin!" Bilbo screamed as he came all over there chest.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called out as he came deep within Bilbo.

It was a month since there wedding. Thorin had requested that the Elf King and the nearby Human leader come for an for a meeting to discuss there new moves and treaties.

Thorin and the other leaders had been in the conference room for twelve hours. When they had finally came out of the room everything was solved and they would move forward with trade, and equal treatment between them.

"Did the meeting go okay?" Filli asked his uncle who grunted in response and continued to make his way out of the mountain where he sees his husband laying on the grasses fields taking in the sun.

Thorin walked over and kissed his husband as Bilbo looked at him surprised before he calmed down and returned the kiss. "Rough day?" Bilbo asked as he smiled at the dwarf.

"Lets not talk about my work." Thorin says as Bilbo gave a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this Chapter! Please Leave Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2: The accident

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

Thorin frowned as he watched Bilbo gather up supplies for his outing for the day.

"I don't think you should go today, Bilbo." Thorin said out of the blue, Bilbo turned to look at him and frowned.

"Why do you say that?" Bilbo asked as he looked over at Thorin with a worried expression.

"I have a bad feeling that's all." Thorin said Bilbo smiled and walked over to Thorin and sat down on his lap.

"Listen to me Thorin, I will only be going into the forest to gets so herbs. Filli and Killi will be there to protect me so you have nothing to worry about." Bilbo said before he leaned forward and pulled Thorin into a kiss. Thorin sighed as he began to relax.

"Okay but at least take another guard." Thorin bargained.

Bilbo sighed before nodding his head agreeing to his husband terms and went to get his satchel.

"I will see you later, Thorin." Bilbo said as he turned to leave there room to go meet Filli and Killi.

Thorin groaned as he watched the Hobbit leave. He laid on the bed for a moment longer before he got up and went to take himself a bath. He walked and was greeted by his fellow dwarfs as he went. Soon he came to the private bathing courtiers and went inside. Stripping himself of the furs that surround his body along with the cloths.

When he was naked as the day he was born he slowly went into the water allowing himself to relax and allowing his stiff joints to hit the water. Thorin sighed contently before he brought a bar of soap and a towel and began to clean himself off. The he began to wash his hair. When he rinsed the soap out of his hair he climbed out of the water and dried his body before he began to comb his hair and pull it back into a bind. When his hair was safely out of the way he picked up a pair clippers and began to cut his beard to manageable length.

He noticed there was a pair of clothes waiting for him he slipped the clothes on before leaving the bath and went to his office to get some worked done. Thorin began to sign papers for the renovations for the citizens and the exploration of new parts of the mountain. He also set up meetings and arranged for a parties to be held for alliances.

As he began to work on his last project, planning something for his and Bilbo anniversary. When he heard shouts and screams coming from outside his door. He got and went to see what was all the commotion about.

"What is going on out here?" Thorin asked one of the soldiers.

"Your Majesty, It is your husband and your nephews." The soldier replied and Thorin instantly rushed forward.

As he came to the center he saw that Filli's head was bleeding and he arm was broken to an obvious extent. Killi was unconscious with numerous bruise and a broken arm and leg. Bilbo was the worst out of all three he was unconscious, he was bleeding from his head he had bruises all over every visble part of skin and he had a broken arm and leg. As well from how the doctor who was trying to see what else was wrong he may have a couple of broken ribs.

"What happened here?" Thorin asked the solider who had very few bruises and was conscious.

"We were ambushed by the Goblins, Sire." The solider told him.

"Damn them." Thorin said as they carefully lifted the two injured dwarfs and the hobbit and headed towards the medical wing.

It was a whole day before Thorin was allowed to see Bilbo.

"Your majesty, there is something you may want to know." The doctor told him.

"What is it?" Thorin asked never taking his eyes off of Bilbo.

"That your husband had taken a serious blow to the head he might forget who you are or everything." The doctor said.

Thorin snapped his head up to look at the doctor. "It is not permanent is it?"

"We don't know yet we will just have to see when he wakes up." The doctor tells him before Thorin turned his attention back towards his hobbit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter please leave reviews. I hope you guys are having a great holiday even if you don't celebrate.  
**


End file.
